Fighting Kind
by Exposed0
Summary: What if the Grand Guild war's suddenly become reality? What if the person you hated online soon became your friend, your lover and your enemy. What would happen if everything you hold dear, you friends and family and everything was soon put to stake? YULLEN
1. The War

Okay so...So i feel like writing a story. Not sure if thats a good idea since i mainly write one-shots. So its a yullen BL story between Kanda and Allen. Also i don't think i have ever seen or read a Yullen story like this. Prove me wrong if ya want but thats what i think. So, the credits now.

Disclaimer: DGM does not belong to me at all! It's all Hoshino's work.

Also to the people who read; Ace To My Heart - Miyuki x Eijun. I'm currently working on a one Shot for it. I'll put a preview at the end of it okay. Thanks for being patient with me and to the fans of; Beautiful Lies - Yullen since some people have requested a part two for it, i think i'll make a part two. So yeah, i've been busy with life and family problems. Anyway enough of me ranting, i'm not the ranting type so...enjoy~

Oh one last warning. If there are any mistakes, please correct me and prove me wrong, But nicely because i'm cool like that.

* * *

"No!" The teen yelled out into his mic as he was slain by the opposite teams guild leader. All he could hear was the other team cheering and talking to the leader. "Haha! Good job Mugen!" or "We got them back this time!" Allen just leaned back into his chair and sighed. "Don't worry Crown! or "It's okay Clown, we'll beat them like last week and hard this time!" His guild mates said to him and Allen couldn't help but smile at them trying to encourage themselves and him. "Heh. Yeah, we'll-"

"That just proves that our guild won this game you idiot!" the other guild leader gloated to Allen. "Sure looser! pfffft!" Allen made a weird noise into the mic as he heard grumbling coming from the mic. "Why you-"

"And who has a guild called the 'Samurai'? Oh wait, you do!" Allen snarled out. "What was that you piece of shit!" The guild leader gritted out as the anger was clearly heard in his voice. "Are you deaf or are your cheap headset's breaking?" Allen chuckled out as his guild mates laughed and started talking amongst themselves. "You know what-" and Allen left the game and was on his dashboard as many of his online friends started laughing like crazy.

"Hey boss your the best!"

"So what! They beat us by two hundred points!"

"Exactly! We beat the last time with over six hundred points!"

"Man these guild wars never get boring!"

So many conversations were going all at once but everyone was able to keep up. Allen would laugh and talk with his guild like they where family. Then Allen dropped the bomb. "Guy's." His tone of voice changed and everyone went silent. Small little whispers would reach Allen's ear in the party they were in. He then smiled and took a deep breath. "Starting in two weeks, the top ten guilds will be competing in the game awards downtown from here. All ten guilds will be in a war called the 'Grand Guild War' as in 'GGW' for short. The only guilds i know that will defiantly participate are us, The Samurai and The Noah Organization." Mumbles were heard as the guild was talking amongst themselves yet again. "So the last Seven guilds will be unknown until the Game Awards."

"So your saying that we'll be invited to the GGW in two weeks?" The only female in the guild spoke as many started to agree as well. "Yeah, I'm booking the hotel we'll be staying at for all forty members, Dark." More talking was happening when Allen cleared his throat. "Also in one week we will all have a meeting at that place, if you forget i'll just email all of you on the day before the meeting. So upgrade your mini you and weapons because we'll be making a lot of enemies soon." Allen said with a grin as everybody agreed before logging off the guild chat and the only one's left were Allen and Dark.

"So what are we going to do Allen?" She asked out and all she was met was a sigh. "Well Lenalee, first things first, we'll have to win the GGW in two weeks because if you place first place, you'll win one million through two million dollars and you get to beta test the games that are coming out in three months."

"I see, well thats good because i get to do so much things with that much money!" A dreamy sigh escaped her mouth and Allen chuckled before sucking in his breath. That was noticed by the girl gamer. "What didn't you tell us Allen?!"

"If we beat all the guild's in the war, we are faced with one enemy to beat. They are known as the General's." Allen spoke as he turned the lights on in his room as the sun finally settled down and as the moon came out. "-Us?" It snapped Allen out of his day dreams. "What?" A sighed escaped the girl's lips. "Why did you not tell us Allen?" The teen just sat there for a moment and opened his mouth. "I did not tell you guys that we would have to battle the 'Generals' because they will most likely panic."

"But won't they panic some more when we go against them and they didn't know?" She said to her childhood friend. "Your right aren't you." A sigh escaped his lips as the girl laughed. "Well obviously i'm right!" she yelled out into her mic. "Don't...it'll make feel even worse. We'll continue this talk later, i got to get work done for my last year in school before i head to either collage or and Art collage. see ya Lenalee." He heard a see you later before he turned off his game console and put his remote and mic next to the T.V.

Allen then got off the chair and went to make himself something to eat, then not five minutes later Allen finished eating, doing his work for like a minute before giving into sleep.

* * *

When Allen woke up, it was nine in the morning on a sunday. He yawned and rolled in his bed to get more comfortable before a shrill ringing woke him up. He grumbled and felt around for his pants and pulled out his cell and answered. "What!" he practically yelled into the phone before a "tsk, tsk" was heard. Is that any way to take to me Allen!" and Allen moaned into his pillow. "What do you want women!" he mumbled out. "Oh yeah! Help me pick out a new headset, my brother broke my headset somehow and- Leave me alone brother!" Wailing was heard on the other side before Allen knew it, more yelling came. "Okay meet me down the street so we could go downtown." he said and hung up.

Allen the proceeded to 'try' and get off the bead but five minutes later, he still didn't get up. "Ugh, so early" then he finally got up and ready and all the normal procedures he managed to go through and in eight minutes flat he walked out his house and down to the bus stop that was down the block and where Lenalee was waiting for him. "Hey Allen!" She said with a smile as the bus pulled up and they got on before chatting. They even ran into some of the guild members as they talked and had fun before getting off at different spots. Thirty minutes later they arrived downtown. As they walked and turned the corner, both Allen and Lenalee bumped into someone and Allen fell tot the ground. "Watch where your going dumbass!" Allen then proceeded to growl out not so nice words as Lenalee helped him up. "You blind or what!" Allen snapped out as he looked up and was met with dark angry eyes glaring at him.

"I'm not-"

"STRIKE!"

Allen then looked over to a red head who was eyeing Lenalee before Allen spoke.

"Not your type, she prefer's Blonde's!" he sneered out before grabbing her hand and walking down a few feet and opening the game store but before turning and watching those glaring eyes stare him down.

"Weirdo's." Allen mouthed out to them before disappearing into the store.

* * *

Pretty short but better than nothing.

oh before i forget.

_"Rei-Chan..will you let me catch that guy's ball?" A teen with a hat called out to the side as Sawamura looked to the side and blushed a little. "Eh?" He said as he knew that he was addressing to him because he wanted to catch his pitch. He wouldn't mind him catching his pitch but still. Why? Why does he want to catch his pitch, it's not like his pitch is special. Also just because no one in his old team caught his pitch didn't mean that this guy was going to catch. He's probably not going to be able to catch it. "Miyuki watch your mouth!"_

There's the beginning of the preview of:

Black and White - Miyuki x Eijun


	2. The Day We Met

~Previously On Fighting Kind~

_"STRIKE!"_

_Allen then looked over to a red head who was eyeing Lenalee before Allen spoke._

_"Not your type, she prefer's Blonde's!" he sneered out before grabbing her hand and walking down a few feet and opening the game store but before turning and watching those glaring eyes stare him down._

_"Weirdo's." Allen mouthed out to them before disappearing into the store._

* * *

"So which one should i get Allen?" Lenalee muttered out as she looked at many headset's. Her eye's were glazed over as if this was the dream she never had. "Well depending on the quality of some headsets i'd say that you should choose-"

"When i get my hands on that fucker i swear he's going to pay!" Yelling was heard outside the store as Allen turned and looked to who it was when his eye's bugged out. It was the angry man he bumped into while turning the corner, he was being held back by the red head. "Get those Lenalee and let's scram!" Allen whispered out as he picked some dark green one's that had the best quality as Lenalee agreed and went to go pay for them. "I'll take these." he heard her say as he was watching the man through a hissy fit before those glaring eye's landed on him.

"Bleggghh!" Allen's tongue was out of his mouth making funny noises as the man got even more pissed and was trying to throw punches at the red head. "Let me go you idiot!"

"I don't think so Yuu!" the red head yelled out and dodged the punch aimed for his head. "Don't call me that!"

"Okay let's go Allen." Lenalee made way to the front before Allen grabbed her and ran though the back exit. Yells from the store worker was the only thing Allen heard as he ran down the alley with Lenalee on his heals. "Where are we going Allen?" She said as the teen looked around every corner. "Hiding." he muttered out to the girl.

"From who." she asked as Allen turned the corner and went into his favorite cafe. "Those weird people we bumped into earlier and-oh table for two please?" the waitress led them to the corner of the cafe as Lenalee continued her conversation. "Those weird-oh you mean the red head and the asian guy?" all Allen did was nod his head. "Yeah them." Allen looked out the window and sighed in relief when he didn't spot them. "Why are they chasing us Allen!?" The girl asked with a evil glint in her eye's as Allen avoided eye contact with her.

"Allen."

"Well you see, i kinda of-"

"I'm telling you to let it go!" a familiar voice shouted out and Allen paled before sliding further down in the booth so his unique hair color wouldn't be seen. "I'm not letting it go! That moyashi thinks he could get away with calling me a weirdo!" Lenalee looked up before she disappeared under the table and appeared next to Allen, both hiding from the guy's. "Why are you hiding from them Lenalee?" Allen asked out in confusion as the girl answered.

"The red head seems like a weird guy who wouldn't give up even if i declined him even though i have my eye's on a certain someone." She whispered out and stiffened as the two guys were seated behind their booth. Both went silent as the two continued to converse.

"Yuu-" A punch was heard as one started to whine about being hit. "Don't call me that and i don't care what you say because i'm going to make him pay!" the asian man growled out as Allen held in a groan of regret. "Why me." He whispered out to Lenalee as she gave a shrug and nodded her head as well.

Five minutes into them arguing back and forth, Allen and Lenalee decided to make a plan. "Lenalee...when i count to three, i'm going to run out the front entrance and you'll make a run through the back entrance, since you my lovely friend...is on the track team, you'll make it in no time to the place we met when we were little. Also if i don't make it in, say ten minutes? You go straight home got it? Got it?" She nodded her head and on the count of three, Allen made a mad dash to the front as he heard a growl of anger and another 'strike' as Lenalee ran.

Allen was soon down the block as he heard running footsteps after him and Allen squealed in horror as he was running from a unknown person. In fact...Allen was pretty terrified because he might get beat up and he didn't want that to happen anymore. Not anymore. He was done with that, he moved onto the future and away from the past. No more beatings from unknown people, no more harsh names and insults his way, no more-Allen was grabbed and he choked on the upcoming sob making his way up his throat.

"You assho-are you crying!?" Surprise was heard from the man's voice as Allen looked up in shock and nodded his head no and in confusion he touched his eye's and did notice that in fact that he was tearing up. "Oh crap. I'm sorry ok! I'm sorry for calling you weirdo. I'm sorry from running from you! I'M SORRY! What more do you want!" Thus Allen yanked his hand from the loosened grip and walked away.

He pulled his cellphone from his pocket and dialed Lenalee's number. A few rings passed before a chirpy Lenalee answered. "Hey Allen! Did you live! I managed to escape that weird red head!" Laughter was heard from the other line as Allen smiled. "Nope! I got caught! Never would be as fast as you Lena!" Allen chuckled out when Lenalee made a 'tsk, tsk' sound. "Did my hard work not reach you Allen!" She scolded Allen like a mother would when her son stole something.

"Sadly it did not. I'm sorry O' Great One!" He sarcastically answered her as he made his way to the bus stop. "Shame." She muttered out before saying she'll meet him at the bus stop as he agreed. He then slammed his phone closed and stood by the bus stop when he noticed two approaching figures.

"How can you lose a simple girl?" A calm but never less annoyed voice answered back. "She gave me the slip! I swear that girl runs a hundred miles per hour! It should be inhuman to run that fast." A voice replayed back. 'Oh Man. Oh Man' Allen yelled out in his mind as the voices got closer and closer.

"Allen!" Another famliar voice yelled out as he looked up to see Lenalee running and waving towards him. He lifted his hand a waved with a gentle smile never less. Allen then noticed some running footsteps when he stuck his foot out as a red blur hit the floor with a huge 'smack' "Oops sorry diddn't see you there...damn get a clue man." Allen whispered out as he slauntered over to Lenalee. All Allen heard was the red head whinning about over protected friends and him being forever alone as his friend made snide remarks.

A few moments later the bus pulled up and both friends got on with the two other guy's right behind them. As they sat, the red head choose to sit infront of them as he tried to make conversation with Lenalee. Even if she was weirded out with him, she still made talk with her. He just listened to them talk when he looked over to the other friend of the red head.

The asian man looked sad as he looked at his phone until Allen noticed the reflection of the phone hit the widow and what Allen saw made his eyes widen in shock.

What Allen had saw was the asian man and another brown haired man kissing.

* * *

Sorry for it being short. I have things to do so i hope this was good enough.

If not, then don't hesitate to talk to me. Don't hesitated to pinpoint any wrong spelling and what not.


End file.
